En cada Persona hay una Historia
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Por Parejas: Serie de One Shot de diferentes Parejas. Hay muchos dichos que se forman alrededor de la sociedad cuando ven a una pareja formarse. Pero estos dichos se acoplan bien?. (Yaoi, AU, etc.)


**En cada Persona hay una Historia**

 **One Shot #5**  
 **(Alberich x Mime)**

Su rutina era así de lunes a sábado que eran los días que laboraba como bibliotecario, para pagar los gastos extras que tenía. Vamos que papá y mamá sólo le pagaban Universidad y departamento, pero aquello que era gastos extra_educativos, tenía que correr de su cuenta. Claro que estando en una ciudad tan grande como Londres , era imposible no hacer gastos extras.

La cosa es que había buscado un empleo de medio tiempo, para mantenerse y de paso que no interfiriera con sus estudios.

Me llevo estos - la voz de uno de los recurrentes de la biblioteca, le hicieron abandonar sus pensamientos. Al parecer ir ese día a trabajar no habia sido en vano, por lo menos una persona visito la biblioteca -

... - se concentró en pasar los libros por la registradora y usar el código del chico que ya se sabía de memoria. Se notaba que a ese joven le gustaba leer porque nunca había visto tanta variedad en libros llevados - listo - le sonrió con cansancio. Ese día había llovido a cántaros y hacía un frío de esos que te hacían querer permanecer en tu cama por todo el día. Pero ese no era motivo para dejar de ir a trabajar, después de todo aunque sea por el pelirrojo, que fue el único que visitó la biblioteca ese día, se merecía encontrarla abierta -

Gracias - y como si fuera poco la frialdad de este era lo que le daba más ánimos, notese el sarcasmo -

***M***

"Bendito Domingo"este era el día que más amaba después del jueves, que era cuando tenía clase de música, lo bueno del domingo es que podía despertar más tarde de lo normal, hacer con paciencia sus cosas de casa, algo que le pesaba pero tenía que hacer porque nadie más lo haría - comencemos con la ropa - murmuró al ver el cesto a un paso de ser llenado. Vaya que en esos momentos extrañaba estar en casa, mamá le tendría lavada, planchada e incluso acomodada la ropa - en fin...- no había caso pensar en ello, tendría que ponerse a ser todas las cosas, si quería salir a comprar la despensa de esa semana -

***M***

Caminaba con pereza hacia aquel pequeño minimarket que encontro despues de dos tortuosas semanas de caminata a los grandes supermercados. Odiaba los lugares demasiado concurridos, y es que el bullicio de estos eran desesperantes y para alguien que solo gustaba de la música tranquila, pues era un martirio. La cuestión era que seguramente un dios de algún panteón lo amaban porque encontró aquel pequeño paraíso, de un amante de la música clásica como él, que era el dueño de ese minimarket.

Buenos días - saludo amable, podía serlo después de todo, antes de seguir su camino hacia los pasillos, sin siquiera mirara a quien estaba tras la caja resgitradora -

Buenos días - se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de aquel que le devolviera el saludo y tuvo la necesidad de volver sobre sus pasos para comprobar que no se habia equivocado, algo que creía improbable pues su oído estaba entrenado para diferenciar todo tipo de sonidos -...- más se contuvo y trato de continuar con sus compras sin tomarle tanta importancia al asunto, después de todo comprobaría lo que pensaba, cuando fuera a pagar -

...- en silencio observo al joven que pasaba por la máquina registradora todo lo que habia dejado sobre la mesita, y se preguntó el porque no estaba el acostumbrado anciano que le atendía -

es todo? - cuestiono con su tono usual el pelirrojo mirando al peli naranja que solo asintió en automático- bien, que tenga buena tarde - hizo un gesto de que se moviera y dejara pasar a la sra. que esperaba su turno -

oh...si, gracias - apenas y se dio cuenta que incluso en automatico habia pagado. Agradeció que el chico solo se cobrara lo correcto y no más. Que diablos le habia pasado allí adentro, porque le habia afectado tanto ver en diferente ámbito al chico pelirrojo, peor aun porque le habia afectado la presencia del pelirrojo - dios...- murmuró y se llevó las manos a las mejillas al sentirlas calientes - solo fue sorpresa - trato de convencer así mismo, después de todo no quería creer que fuera algo más. Además Alberich, sí sabía su nombre por lo mismo que siempre veía su carnet de biblioteca, era un amargado de primera, que parecía solo amar los libros que él, Mime, tenía que cuidar - y eso viene ah? - se pregunto el porque estaba pensando en ese ahora. Son en esos momentos en los que se cuestiona si no está perdiendo la cordura, como para hablara consigo mismo como si lo hiciera con otra persona -

***M***

Y es a partir de ese encuentro que no tuvo nada que ver con su ámbito laboral, que hizo que el hermoso peli naranja se fijará más en aquel chico que visitaba más de tres veces a la semana la biblioteca. Lo veía pasearse de pasillo en pasillo, que habia entre estanteria a estaria, leer las portadas y sumergirse por un lapso de tiempo en ese libro para luego ponerlo en la fila de lo que llevaría.

Deseas algo...? - sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, y tuvo que llamar a su usual máscara de tranquilidad para no dejarse en evidencia -

disculpa? - se hizo el desentendido y frunció levemente el ceño -

Llevas vigilándome desde hace 15 días, y si creías que no lo note, eres un tonto - le dijo de manera directa sin cambiar su expresión, algo que hizo al peli naranja sorprenderse -

yo no...- trato de negarse. Como se habia dado cuenta?es que era tan evidente? -

como sea, me llevo estos - suspiro antes de pasarle una pila de libros -

listo - no recordaba el último día que hizo su trabajo tan rapido que dudo si habia registrado todos los libros - que tengas un buen...- ni termino de despedirse cuando el pelirrojo estaba por cruzar las puertas, cuando la alarma de seguridad sonó, haciendo que el pelirrojo maldijera y mirara hacia el oji naranja - de verdad me odian - murmuró el bibliotecario cubriéndose el rostro -

***M***

A cualquiera le puede pasar - la administradora de la biblioteca sonrió con comprensión al estudiante- lo sentimos mucho joven Alberich - la joven mujer miró con pesar al pelirrojo -

Sí, claro - miró de soslayo al peli naranja que evitaba mirarlo desde que seguridad acudirá al llamado de las alarmas -

bueno ya el problemas esta resuelto, gracias por su paciencia - la joven despidió al joven usuario - que paso, Mime? - los ojos celeste de la mujer se fijaron en su trabajador y amigo -

Un pequeño error Hilda - trato de ocultar la vergüenza que le causaba ese error cometido -

Bien, espero no se repita - suspiro con cansancio al ver a su amigo no querer hablar sobre el asunto - Puedes irte y mañana tomate libre, tal vez te sirva para pensar un poco - agrego y le sonrió -

***M***

compras algo? - la mirada verde se fijo en él con cansancio -

no, digo...yo, queria disculparme por...- sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo, era posible que sonriera -

Me dí cuenta de que te faltó registrar dos libros, mucho antes de salir - se encogió de hombros al ver la mirada sorprendida de Mime -

entonces porque...- quiso gritarle pero se detuvo -

te merecias esa llamada de atención - lo dijo como si nada - cuando uno trabaja no debe tontear, si? - sin más regresó su concentración en el libro que estaba al costado -

cierto - sonrió. No sabía el cómo pero de algo estaba seguro eso Alberich se lo pagaría -

que tengas buena tarde, Mime - la voz salió burlona causando que el nombrado quisiera golpearlo -

***M***

Albe, esto no cuadra? - su abuela llevaba rato sacando cuentas, mientras él miraba con curiosidad historial de libros recién adquiridos por la biblioteca Polaris -

que no cuadra? - respondió sin apartar su mirada del monitor -

La lista de ventas con el dinero recibido - respondió con obviedad la mujer -

vuelve a contar, abuela - no se preocupo o algo parecido, ya que el estaba seguro que mientras el estuviera en caja eso no pasaría -

ya lo hice dos veces y sigue sin cuadrar - suspiro la mujer - le cobraste a alguien menos de lo debido? - preguntó con una sonrisa, y es que desde siempre le pareció entretenido encontrar algún error que su nieto cometiera, después de todo, este parecía adorar la perfección -

No lo...- fue en ese momento que le cayo la respuesta. Como se habia podido confiar así - no te preocupes abuela, tómalo de mi salario - la mujer parpadeó con sorpresa al no ver molestia en las palabras de su único nieto -

tienes fiebre? - la mujer expresó con burla logrando sacar una mueca de disgusto del menor -

***M***

tu iniciaste - lo acusó ni bien abrió la puerta de su departamento -

lo sé, solo me sorprende ver que el chico al que consideraba tonto, me hiciera caer en algo así - negó y luego bufó con cierto enfado. No sabía y tampoco quería darle mayor tiempo el pensar, el porque le habia llamado la atención el bibliotecario - como sea, mi abuela no dejó de burlarse por lo que hiciste, lo hiciste adrede no? sabías que la cámara de seguridad grabaría todo-suspiró con pesar, su abuela tenía el mismo carácter siniestro que él, por eso se llevaban bien - vamos mi abuela y abuelo nos esperan para la cena - murmuro antes de caminar un poco y esperar a que el otro lo alcanzara -

que genero escogiste esta vez? - pregunto al ponerse a la par de su novio -

estoy entre dos de misterio y terror - esa era una tarde lluviosa - cual prefieres ayudarme a escenificar? - pregunto al chico que pensó por leve momento -

sabes que odio la sangre - hizo una mueca de asco -

Hilda dijo que quería un buen guión, para sus actores - se encogió de hombros - y sabes que terror es mi fuerte - le sonrió con burla -

si, si...pero antes debemos terminar con este - señaló el libro que llevaba contra su pecho - siempre me gusto este más que cualquier otro que escribieras - hablo mientras desviaba la mirada, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas -

Será porque relata el cómo nos conocimos? - le encantaba avergonzar a su pareja, pues este se sonrojo aun más -

...- usó el pretexto del aumento de lluvia, para aferrarse más al brazo de su pareja y recargar su cabeza en su hombro - Hilda nos mata si se entera que hubo partes que no estaban en el guión - murmuró -

Mientras pueda sacar buen ingreso, no creo que le afecte - se encogió de hombros - por cierto...- la caminata fue detenida -

q...- no termino de hablar cuando sintió los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, por lo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un escarlata intenso -

Eso nos deja a mano - le sonrió levemente, mientras volvía asumir su antigua postura y seguía su camino, llevando consigo a Mime, que se dejo llevar aun avergonzado -

...- porque siempre Alberich tenía que dar el último "golpe" en todo -

 _En cada persona hay una historia que contar: Amor, Amistad y Dolor. Cada quien elije que narrar y que final le quiere dar._

 **FIN**


End file.
